Dark Of The Sun
by Riisei Tachibana
Summary: Disini, kita semua kembali lagi, perjalanan untuk mencari tahu rahasia di balik rahasia dari semua misteri ini, dari semua kegelapan, dari semua ke tidak adilan, rasa putus asa dan kengerian. Bisakah kita semua kembali tanpa ada perasaan menghantui?
1. Chapter 1

"**Ketika matahari berada di titik balik kegelapan, ketika matahari tidak lagi menampakkan sinarnya, redup, ketika kabut mulai menyelimuti. Disitulah pengorbanan akan di pertanggung jawabkan, dari jiwa-jiwa yang akan mengembalikan sinarnya seperti sedia kala."**

**FATAL FRAME**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre: Horor/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: **

**Story: Riisei Tachibana**

**WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC, OC dan Warning-warning lainnya.**

**FATAL FRAME**

**(DARK OF THE SUN)**

**_Chapter One_  
**

**_(Chitannda)  
_**

Sewaktu aku kecil, ibu memberi tau kepadaku bahwa, di setiap kegelapan pasti ada sebuah titik terang yang akan membawaku keluar dari pekatnya kegelapan itu. Disetiap kegelapan, pasti ada sebuah cahaya harapan yang akan menuntunku kedalam kedamaian, walaupun sepekat apa pun kegelapan yang akan aku hadapi. Dan di setiap kegelapan pasti ada secercah cahaya jiwa yang akan membuatku tegar menghadapi setiap bagian-bagian kegelapan yang akan aku temui.

Cahaya, cahaya yang akan aku temui setelah kegelapan akan membawa kebahagiaan dan kehangatan kepadaku, dan aku percaya itu.

"Chitannda?" Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, pria dengan paras tampan menepuk lembut kepalaku dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambut hitam ku, ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapanku "Ada apa? Aku perhatikan dari tadi kau melamun, apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" Tanyanya.

"Kei, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, lihat, kau membuatnya berantakan" Dengsuku kesal, Kei, Kei Amakura, pria ini adalah tunanganku. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke buku yang tengah ia baca di sebuah cafe, ia tidak marah ataupun berteriak kesal, tetapi ia tersenyum lembut. Di saat itu juga ia membuat hatiku berdegup kencang, dan entah mengapa hubungan kami semakin lama semakin dekat, sampai sekarang ini.

"Hahaha, Maaf, habis dari tadi aku melihatmu melamun, apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu Chi?" Tanyanya kembali, ia mengulurkan tangan kanan-nya dan merapikan dengan perlahan helaian-helaian rambutku yang berantakan.

"Kau ini! Emm, ada beberapa hal yang aku fikirkan, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Hh, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Kei, lupakan saja" Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya, aku menggenggam tangan kananya yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap kepalaku, menurunkanya perlahan, aku genggam jemari tangannya lembut , mencoba meyakininya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ia pun menatapku teduh dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti" Ia kemudian menggenggam jemari tanganku sehingga tangan kami saling betumpu, hangat itu yang aku rasakan "Tetapi, jika ada sesuatu yang memberatkan fikiranmu, tolong ceritakan kepadaku, siapa tau aku bisa membantu mengurangi bebanmu Chi"

"Iya, tenang saja dan terima kasih banyak Kei" Kei tersenyum kepadaku, beruntunglah aku karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan dengan kehangatan, kedamaian, kenyamanan yang ia berikan kepadaku, aku sangat bersyukur, terima kasih Tuhan.

"Paman Kei, aku sudah siap, kapan kita akan pergi kerumah Rei-san? Katanya Miku-chan akan mengajariku cara menjadi fotografer profesional lho!" Gadis dengan paras yang cantik dengan rambut sebahunya menghampiri kami berdua "Ah, selamat pagi 'Kaa-san'"

"Selamat pagi Mio-chan" Mio, dia adalah keponakan dari Kei. Mio mempunyai saudara kembar perempuanya bernama Mayu. Tetapi Mayu, hilang karena suatu insiden tertentu. Kei hanya menceritakan kepadaku sedikit tentang insiden itu, aku sendiri pun masih bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kei mengatakan kepadaku, setelah menghilang Mio akhirnya kembali, tetapi hanya seorang diri. Ketika ia bertanya _'dimana Mayu?'_ kemudian Mio hanya menangis hebat dan mengatakan _'Ini semua salahku, maaf_ _kan aku, maaf kan aku paman, Mayu'_. Dan semenjak kejadian itu keadaan Mio sangat memburuk, ia hampir setiap hari tidak akan makan, jika makan itu harus dibujuk dahulu dengan susah payah, selalu mengurung diri dikamar, dan menangis.

Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Mio, ditinggalkan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan kita dan sangat kita cintai itu benar-benar membuat hati terasa tercekik, sesak, dan benar-benar kehilangan semangat untuk hidup, juga bimbang. Aku pernah merasakanya, sewaktu ibuku meninggal, itu adalah hal yang paling membuatku terpuruk, karena ia satu-satunya yang aku punya. Aku beranggapan, bahwa aku sudah tidak mempunyai seseeorang di dunia ini yang dapat aku cintai. Tapi semua itu salah, Tuhan memang adil, dan akhirnya-Ia memberiku sebuah kehidupan baru yang sangat hangat dan tentram, ya, bersama mereka semua. '_Disetiap kegelapan pasti ada secercah cahaya' _ kata-kata itu yang selalu akan aku ingin.

Dan aku amat bersyukur keadaan Mio sekarang mulai membaik setelah insiden 1 tahun yang lalu.

Aku juga tidak tau mengapa ia memanggilku _'Kaa-san'_, tetapi, aku tau ia sangatlah membutuhkan sosok _'Kaa-san'_ di sampingnya, jika itu bisa membuat penderitaan dia berkurang, aku pun tidak akan keberatan, karena, Mio adalah bagian dari kehidupanku juga.

"Mio, maaf paman hampir lupa hehe, baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. Bawa barang-barangmu ke mobil dan tunggulah disana, paman akan segera menyusul"

"Baik!" Jawabnya bersemangat, Mio kemudian membawa semua barang-barangnya dan berlari kecil menuju keluar "Kaa-san! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku mencintaimu" Ujarnya dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Mio! Padahal aku belum membalas kata-katanya tadi, dia sudah pergi saja huh" Ujarku sembari mengambil jaket Kei yang ia taruh di kursi, dan memakaikanya kepada empunya.

"Akan kusampaikan nanti kepadanya, kau ini Chi"

"Habisnya dia itu, aku tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan _'itu' _kepadanya"

"Chitannda, kenapa hanya Mio?" Kei kemudian membalikkan badanya dan sekarang kami pun berdiri behadapan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan _'itu'_ kepadaku juga?" Muncul sembraut merah di pipiku, benar juga, aku jarang sekali mengatakan _'itu'_ kepada Kei, karena setiap kali aku ingin mengatakanya, aku terkadang lupa, atau dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat.

"A... Apa sih?" Aku merasakan pipiku mulai memanas

"Tidak mau ya? Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu ya" Kei kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sebelum ia mulai menjauh, secara reflek aku manahan lenganya, dengan tanganku "Ada apa Chi?"

"A... Aku..." Jantungku berdegup kencang, mungkin karena aku jarang mengatakan ini aku bisa se nervous ini.

"Aku menunggu Chi" Aku sedikit berjalan ke arah Kei, hingga mempersempit jarak kami.

"... Aku mencintaimu Kei, sangat mencintaimu, hati-hati dijalan" Aku sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kei singkat, jantungku kini benar-benar mau melompat keluar.

"Kata-kata _itu_ yang selalu aku tunggu, aku sangat mencintaimu Chi, benar-benar mencintaimu" Kei memelukku, aku pun membalas pelukkanya. Perasaan hangat langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku, damai, aku tidak ingin perasaan ini menghilang sedikitpun. Kei kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan ia mengecup bibirku lembut, aku pun membalasnya dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya..

"Sudah Kei, cepat sana berangkat, Mio menunggumu" Kei melepaskan pelukanya dan aku pun dengan wajah memerah tomat langsung mendorong Kei sampai kearah pintu keluar, Kei hanya terkikik geli melihat aku yang salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, kau ini Chi" Rambutku pun mulai diacaknya kembali.

"Kei! Sudah aku bilang jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Dengusku kesal.

"Kau tidak tau? Itu adalah hobi baruku, aku berangka Kaa-san" Sebelum pergi Kei mengecup keningku, dan ia kemudian menghampiri Mio yang sedikit kesal karena dibuat agak lama menunggu.

"Paman! Apa yang membawamu begitu lama? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi!"

"Maaf, Mio, ada _'urusan'_ sedikit tadi" Kei menepuk kepala Mio pelan.

"Dasar! Urusan apa sih?"

"Kau tidak boleh tau" Kei menjulurkan lidah dan ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Mio, mobil itu pun akhirnya melaju, aku tetap menunggu di ambang pintu sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pelupuk mataku. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja dijalan. Setelah mobil yang dikendarai Kei tidak terlihat lagi, aku masuk kedalam rumah.

DARK OF THE SUN

Tubuhku bertumpu di sofa berwarna putih yang empuk, merileksasikan otot-otot ku karena sedikit merasa pegal. Rumah ini terasa sangat sepi ketika semuanya mulai pergi karena urusan masing-masing, apa Kei tidak merasa kesepian?. Mio juga terkadang menginap di rumah Rei-san untuk beberapa hari bahkan sampai berminggu-minggu, Kei juga ia terkadang menginap dirumah Rei-san untuk bertukar _'Informasi' _mengenai pekerjaanya sebagai penulis Novel Fiksi dan seorang Floklorist. Tapi ia hanya menginap beberapa hari. Kadang ia juga tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, Kei, dia adalah sesosok orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

Aku belum pernah sama sekali menginap dirumah Rei-san, tapi kapan-kapan aku ingin mencoba menginap dirumahnya, pasti menyenangkan. Kita bisa bertukar cerita, Rei-san juga orang yang sangat baik, begitupun dengan Miku-chan, syukurlah aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang menerimaku dengan amat baik.

Merasa sudah cukup puas memanjakan diriku, aku pun beranjak dari sofa dan mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kelantai 2, berniat untuk membersihkan rumah. Dimulai dari kamar, karena kamarku sudah cukup rapi begitupun dengan Mio, akhirnya aku menuju kamar Kei yang terletak di ujung koridor, ketika aku membukanya, terlihat rak-rak buku yang cukup besar dan terisi padat di sudut ruangan. Banyak sekali buku di kamar Kei. Buku-buku itu adalah hasil penelitian Kei ataupun buku non-fiksi yang ia buat. Aku mulai mengecek setiap sudut, semua terlihat rapi, tetapi amat berantakan di bagian meja tempat ia bekerja. Aku mendekati meja itu dan mulai merapikanya.

Ketika aku merapikan buku-buku yang terlihat berantakan di meja, tanpa sadar tanganku mengambil buku berwarna putih yang sudah usang, dan sedikit robek di bagian sampulnya. Saat aku melihat covernya, aku tidak mengerti karena itu ditulis dengan tulisan yang menurutku _'aneh'. _Aku membalikan setiap halaman per halaman, dan tanganku terhenti disebuah halaman berjudul _**'DARK OF THE SUN'.**_

**-DARK OF THE SUN-**

_**Book One**_

**Ketika matahari mulai tertutupi kegelapan**

** Disitulah jiwa-jiwa pengorbanan akan dibutuhkan**

**Menenangkan satu jiwa yang penuh dengan pekatnya kebencian.**

Aku mengamati secara detail apa dari maksud buku dan tulisan ini, entah mengapa aku merasa ingin tau secara spesifik mengenai ini, aku mulai mencari buku yang berkaitan dengan '_DARK OF THE SUN' _diantara buku-buku Keidan aku menemukanya, ini ditulis tangan oleh Kei, sepertinya ia juga sedang meneliti tentang buku ini.

**MY RESEARCH**

_**Part One**_

**Terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran di sebuah Manor yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan Misuno Hill. Aku belum pernah mengunjungi Manor tersebut. Hanya, aku pernah menanyakan seluk beluk tentang Manor itu kepada setiap penduduk desa yang tinggal di kaki bukit Misuno. Sebagian besar dari mereka mengatakan. Dahulu kala, di Manor itu terdapat semacam **_**'Ritual' **_** yang mengorbankan satu jiwa untuk dijadikan persembahan ketika Matahari mulai tertutupi kegelapan. Salah satu dari penduduk desa juga mengatakan, dua orang jurnalis menanyakan kepadanya dimana titik letak Manor tersebut, penduduk desa itu membertiahunya. Mereka berdua akhirnya mulai mendaki bukit Misuno dan pergi mencari Manor itu. Dan seminggu telah berlalu, kedua jurnalis itu tidak pernah kembali. Para penduduk desa berasumsi bahwa, mereka telah hilang terbawa jiwa-jiwa kegelapan yang berada di Manor tersebut. Konon katanya, setiap orang yang mengunjungi Manor itu tidak akan pernah kembali.**

"Manor?" Aku bergumam "Aku baru tau bahwa ada sebuah Manor di Misuno Hill" Aku membalikan halaman keduanya.

**MY RESEARCH **

_**Part Two**_

_** Manor Of The Dark**_**, setelah aku telusuri lebih jauh Manor tersebut bernama **_**Manor Of The Dark**_**. **_**Manor Of The Dark**_** menyimpan banyak misteri yang tersembunyi dan tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun. Sepertinya Manor ini terlihat dikoneksikan dengan **_**The Manor Of Sleep. **_**Dari keterangan yang aku kumpulkan dan dari sebagian data investigasiku, Manor ini mempunyai penghubung antara dunia nyata dengan dunia arwah, dan juga bisa disebut dengan **_**'Gerbang Penghubung Dunia Arwah'. **_**Banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian aneh disekitar Manor ini.**

** Sebuah artikel tanggal 21 Juli 1956 menyatakan, terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran di Manor ini, ditemukanya banyak mayat-mayat di dalam Manor, polisi terus mencari tau sebab-akibat dari pembunuhan yang terjadi di dalam Manor, dan haslinya nihil. Tidak ada satu pun keterangan atau petunjuk yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi. Seseorang penduduk desa bersaksi, bahwa mereka adalah korban dari sang jiwa kegelapan. Polisi yang menganggap jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang diluar akal sehat pun menghiraukanya.**

** Tetapi, aku fikir jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang signifikan dan juga titik dari salah satu petunjuk untuk mengungkap rahasia dibalik **_**Manor Of The Dark.**_

"..."

**MY RESEARCH**

_**Part Three**_

_** Minakami Dam,**_** air yang mengalir dari Minakami Dam jika diikuti, akan menghubungkan ke **_**Manor Of The Dark**_**. Dari data artikel kepolisian yang aku kumpulkan, terdapat danau yang cukup besar terletak dibelakang Manor itu, tidak ada yang tau pasti danau itu adalah buatan manusia atau terjadi secara alami, di danau itu juga ditemukan banyak mayat yang sudah lama berada. **

**Dan****di dekat **_**Minakami Dam **_**dahulu akan dibuat sebuah konstruksi, aku tidak tau jelas untuk apa bangunan itu dibuat, tetapi konstruksi itu terhenti seperempat pengerjaan, dan tidak dilanjutkan lagi. Karena diketahui jika di dekat **_**Minakami Dam**_** terdapat sebuah desa yang tidak diketahui secara jelas menghilang dari peta, dan Masumi Makimura pergi mengunjungi desa yang tidak berpenghuni itu karena perasaan ingin tahu. Setelah beberapa hari Masumi Makimura tidak kunjung kembali, itu membuat seluruh pekerja menghentikan pembangunannya, dan Ms. Makimura pergi mencari Mr. Makimura ke desa itu karena cemas, akhirnya Ms. Makimura pun tidak kunjung kembali juga, dan mereka berdua menghilang.**

**Mio pernah memberitahuku desa itu bernama **_**The Lost Village **_**dan disana jugalah keponakanku, Mayu menghilang.**

Aku tertegun melihat semua data yang Kei kumpulkan, dan yang membuatku benar-benar tak habis fikir adalah, data pencarian Kei yang ketiga, tentang Mayu yang menghilang. Kei tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku dimana Mayu menghilang, ia hanya memberitahuku sekedar _'Mayu menghilang karena sebuah insiden' _hanya itu yang aku tau. _The Lost Village _aku pernah membacanya disebuah buku yang ibuku berikan sebelum beliau pergi. Disana tertulis bahwa ada sebuah _Ritual Pengorbanan_ di desa itu yang dilakukan oleh anak kembar yang terlahir kedunia, salah satu dari mereka yang lebih tua akan dijadikan korban ritual untuk menenangkan _'Hellish Abys' _ dan juga agar menjaga desa itu dari kutukan _Hellish Abys, _ritual itu bernama '_Crimson Sacrifice'._

Beliau juga pernah bercerita. Leluhurku Itsuki dan Mutsuki Tachibana menjadi seorang sacrificer, akan tetapi ritualnya tidak berhasil, akhirnya _Twin Sister_ dari keluarga Kurosawa-lah yang akan melanjutkanya. Tetapi, ritualnya gagal, karena salah satu putri dari Kurosawa berhasil melarikan diri. Akibat dari ritual yang gagal itu, akhirnya desa tersebut diselimuti kegelapan dan juga yang membuat _The Lost Village_ menghilang dari peta. Hanya itu yang aku tau, dan ini menjadi rahasia keluargaku tersendiri. Ya, namaku adalah **Chitannda Tachibana.**

Mayu, apakah ia menjadi salah satu dari _Crimson Sacrifice_? Jika iya, Mio… Entah mengapa cairan bening keluar perlahan dari air mataku. Apakah benar mereka berdua pernah melakukan _Crimson Sacrifice_? Apakah Mayu menjadi seorang Crimson? Mio, Mayu. Akhirnya air mataku tidak bisa terbendung lagi, aku menangis sejadinya. Aku mengerti betapa sakitnya Mio selama ini, ternyata lebih sakit dari yang aku fikirkan. Aku menutup buku itu, dan meletakkanya kembali dimeja, di otakku masih terfikirkan tentang Mio dan Mayu, jadi itu alasanya kenapa Mio meminta maaf.

Perlahan aku menghapus air mataku menggunakan punggung tangan. Ibuku, ibuku juga menghilang dan tidak pernah kunjung kembali setelah ia pergi kesuatu tempat. Beliau hanya mengatakan _Manor _dan _Misuno Hill_. Memori itu kembali terlintas jelas di otakku, beliau pergi membawa sebuah kamera tua dan flashlight. Sebelum pergi beliau mengecup keningku, memelukku dan tersenyum hangat, _'Jagalah dirimu baik-baik Chita-chan, jika ibu tidak kembali dalam 3 hari, pergilah ketempat paman Juusei, dan tinggalah disana, beliau akan merawatmu dengan baik. Chita-chan tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan baik. Ibu selalu mencintaimu'. _Setelah itu ibu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, ia tidak pernah menoleh kearahku walaupun aku berteriak memanggilnya sekencang apa pun. Dan akhirnya ibu tidak pernah kembali, pelukan hangat, dan senyuman ibu yang terakhir aku lihat selalu menjadi kenangan yang akan terus aku ingat selamanya.

Ingin menangis, tidak, aku menahan air mataku agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan langkah yang sedikit goyah aku mencoba berjalan keluar dari kamar Kei, sebelum mencapai pintu, langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara gemerincing bel dan terdengar suara gadis kecil dengan suara yang sedikit menakutkan bergetar mengatakan _"I know where is your mother"_ aku pun membalikkan badanku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, sungguh aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan suara tadi. Dan pada saat aku melirik kebawah, terdapat sebuah benda kecil yang sedikit berkilau. Aku mendekati benda itu, dan berjongkok perlahan untuk mengambilnya. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah bel kecil dengan pita merah yang menghiasi bel itu.

Benda itu terlihat sedikit usang. Entah mengapa hawa didekatku menjadi panas dan terasa sedikit berat, hawa panas itu aku rasakan tepat berada di depanku, saat aku mendongakan kepala. Munculah sesosok gadis kecil bermata merah dan bermuka sangat pucat menatap mataku tajam. Jarak antara aku dan gadis kecil itu tidak jauh, hanya satu jengkal jariku. Bola mata berwarna merah seakan menusukku dalam, aku jatuh terduduk, perlahan aku mundur menjauh dari gadis kecil itu. Ia memakai pakaian seperti dayang, berambut panjang sepinggang dan poninya hampir menutupi matanya, dan juga tembus pandang. Gadis kecil itu tidak bergeming, tetap menatap mataku tajam, tetapi terdapat sedikit kesedihan jauh didalam matanya, entah mengapa aku dapat merasakanya.

Aku tidak dapat mundur lagi, karena aku sudah tersudut di tembok, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat dan keringat dingin aku rasakan disekujur tubuhku, ketika ia perlahan mulai mendekatiku. Gadis kecil itu terhenti langkahnya dan jarak antara kami hanya dua meter dari hadapanku. Aku perhatikan bibir gadis itu terbuka _"Misuno Hill" _ucapnya samar, dan perlahan tubuh gadis itu memudar, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar jelas di telingaku _"Please Help Me" _akhirnya gadis itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan suara gemerincing bell_._

DARK OF THE SUN

Sesegera mungkin aku beranjak dari kamar Kei dan keluar dari sana, keringat dingin masih terasa di tubuhku. Aku pun berlari menuju kamarku. Sesampainya dikamarku, aku langsung merebahkan diri dikasur, dengan perlahan aku menyapu peluh dingin menggunakan punggung tangan. Kejadian tadi itu, benar-benar pertama kalinya bagiku. Tapi yang mulai aku fikirkan perkataan gadis kecil itu _"Aku tau dimana ibumu berada" "Misuno Hill" _ dan _"Tolong bantu aku"._

Apa benar ibuku berada disana? Tapi kejadian itu sudah 15 tahun berlalu. Misuno Hill? Apa beliau berada di Manor Of The Dark? Dan gadis kecil tadi, kenapa ia memintaku untuk menolongnya? Fikiran-fikiran itu terus merasuki otak ku, dan tanpa sadar perlahan kelopak mataku terasa berat, dan akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.

Didalam tidurku, aku bermimpi. Aku berada disebuah Manor yang sangat besar, di depanku terdapat jembatan berwarna merah yang menghubungkan dengan pintu masuk ke dalam Manor itu. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk melangkahkan kaki ku. Perlahan aku menyebrangi jembatan itu, saat aku melihat kebawah, terdapat air yang mengalir cukup tenang. Ternyata Manor ini dibuat di tengah-tangah danau. Ketika aku menyebrangi jembatan, lilin-lilin kecil berjajar disepanjang jembatan bahkan sampai menuju anak tangga dan berakhir di depan pintu masuk Manor tersebut. Menerangi setiap langkahku. Dan saat aku menoleh ke kiri, mataku terbelalak. Aku melihat gadis kecil tadi berjalan beriringan dengaku, aku ingin menghentikan pergerakan kaki ku tetapi tidak bisa, sesuatu difikiranku mendorongku untuk tetap terus berjalan. Ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasakan tangan kecilnya terasa sangat dingin, kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku, bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah kini menatapku teduh dan dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum walau samar.

Akhirnya aku dan gadis kecil itu sampai di depan pintu masuk Manor tersebut, saat aku menoleh lagi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku mendengar gemerincing bel dibarangi dengan suara samar gadis itu _"Hurry, your mother is here". _Dengan gugup aku membuka pintu masuk Manor itu, hembusan angin terasa sangat dingin dari dalam Manor dengan sinis menyapa kulitku, saat celah di pintu itu terbuka. Akhirnya aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku masuk kedalam Manor itu dan.

"Chitannda! Chita! Hei Bangun!"

Aku perlahan mulai membuka kelopak mata, pandanganku terlihat masih samar-samar, aku mengerejapkan mata. Kini pandanganku kembali Kei menatapku dengan pandangan cemas, tanganya menyentuh pipi kananku.

"Kei kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit serak, aku pun mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Hn, Chita ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan lembut, tetapi aku masih bisa menangkap raut wajah cemas Kei.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja Kei, hanya..."

"..."

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk saja, aku baik-baik saja" Kei tersenyum kepadaku, iris hitamnya menatap iris hijau emeraldku, kemudian ia bernafas lega mengelus punggungku perlahan.

"Syukurlah, kau ini membuatku khawatir sekali"

"Kei"

"Ya..?"

"Jika suatu saat secara tiba-tiba aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan yang lain dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terlontar sendirinya dari mulutku. Tapi itu juga yang terfikirkan di otakku. Semenjak mimpi tadi aku berfikir, apakah ini sudah menjadi takdirku untuk pergi kesana? Lagi pula, ibuku berada disana dan siapa tau ia meninggalkan sesuatu untukku. Jika begitu aku... Aku akan pergi, sendiri.

"Chitannda" Kini iris hitamnya menatapku dengan sedih "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, jika kau pergi aku akan mencarimu sampai aku menemukanmu dan mengambilmu kembali dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun lagi, aku... Aku ingin kau tetap berada disisiku. Sudah cukup bagiku kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan aku, tidak ingin itu terulang kembali. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku berjanji" Kei, ia memelukku erat, seolah ia benar-benar tidak menginginkanku untuk pergi. Aku menangis di pundak-nya "Hei, kenapa menangis"

"Maafkan aku Kei" Ujarku terisak

"Maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku, aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Kei tidak membalas perkataanku, ia mengelus lembut kepalaku mencoba menenangkanku, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mungkin, apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku mendapatkan kehangatan seperti ini? Jika tidak, setelah aku pergi, izinkan aku untuk kembali lagi dan setalah aku kembali izinkan aku juga untuk merasakan kehangatan ini, Kei, aku mencintaimu.

"Chitannda, tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kei melepaskan pelukanya, dan menatapku kembali, ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, ia tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah "Lihat, kau jadi jelek kan kalau menangis"

"Kei!" Aku menonjok bahu Kei tetapi tidak keras, aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Nah, begini, begini baru cantik" Sembraut merah lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahku, Kei hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku

"Terima Kasih Otou-san" Aku mengecup pipi Kei, terlihat sembraut merah juga dipipinya, dan aku pun tertawa

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Jarang sekali kau melihatmu tersipu hehe"

"Hei, kau ini, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Makan malam? Memangnya ini jam berapa?"

"Iya, hmm... Jam sembilan malam"

"Apa?!" Aku tersentak kaget, padahal aku merasakan hanya tertidur sebentar "Kei kau sudah makan malam?!"

"Iya, sudah tadi aku makan malam bersama rekan kerjaku, kau belum?"

"Ah, syukurlah, umm belum"

"Nah, ayo kita makan, aku membawakanmu makanan kesukaanmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn" Kei hanya tersenyum dan ia pun berdiri, langsung saja aku berhambur keluar dan menuju ruang makan.

"Dia itu, kalau sudah mendengar makanan reaksinya cepat sekali" Kei kemudian menyusulku kebawah.

DARK OF THE SUN

**22:15 p.m**

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku pergi ketempat itu. Fikiran-fikiran itu terus berkecamuk di otak ku, aku pun mulai gelisah dibuatnya. Entah mengapa jantungku sedikit berdegup cepat dan aku merasakan sesak seketika. Aku memutar posisi tidurku. Sekarang dihadapanku terlihatlah pria yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak. Ia tertidur sangat tenang disampingku, deru nafasnya yang teratur dan terasa damai. Aku menyunggingkan senyum di bibir mungilku ini, dan tidak lama pula senyum yang menghiasi wajahku memudar. Ya, rasa sakit akan kehilangan ini bertambah sangat besar. Tanganku secara reflek menyibakkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi matanya, berulangkali aku mengusap lembut kepalanya. Aku menyadari, setelah ini aku akan membuat kesalahan atau kebenaran yang amat sangat besar.

"Maafkan aku, Kei" Aku mengecup keningnya, air mataku pun tidak kuasa membendung perasaan ini. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku, dan beranjak dari ranjang itu. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju kamar Kei, untuk mengambil buku yang tadi pagi aku baca dan memasukanya kedalam tas ranselku. Kemudian aku kembali lagi kekamarku dan kutatapi lekat-lekat Kei yang sedang tertidur diranjangku. Kemungkinan terbesar aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, melihatnya, semuanya tidak akan lagi, tidak akan pernah. Apakah ini harus terjadi? Merasakan ini sudah membuat aku hancur, tetapi, aku tidak bisa menolak dorongan aneh untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

"Selamat tinggal Kei, aku mencintaimu, sungguh"

Mulai berjalan meninggalkanya yang masih tertidur pulas, entah bagaimana nasibku setelah ini, tapi, mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk ku, untuk semua ini, dan Ibu... Apa yang terjadi kepadamu.

Riisei: Maaf sebelumnya tolong berikan saran, ataupun pendapat mengenai fic ini, saya masih butuh bimbingan ^^ oiya, ini adalah fic pertama ku di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalau kalian tidak bisa menikmati fic ini dan maaf kalau ada kebodohan di dalam fic ini m(_ _)m. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, samapi jumpa di chapter berikutnya (^o^)v


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**(The Begining)**_

Hanya deru nafasaku dan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar jelas dari dalam hutan ini. Sinar rembulan tidak cukup untuk menerangi perjalananku, karena sepertinya sinar itu tidak di izinkan menembus hutan, hanya dari flashlight lah aku mendapat penerangan di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku tidak begitu tau apakah nama dari hutan ini, yang jelas hutan ini juga menghubungkan ke Minakami Dam dan terletak jauh dari Misuno Hill, dan itulah tempat pertama yang aku tuju Minakami Dam. Aku tidak perlu ber jam-jam untuk sampai kesini, karena jarak dari rumah ke hutan ini hanya tiga ratus meter. Jadi, aku berjalan kaki untuk menmpuhnya. Kebanyakan dari hutan ini adalah pohon-pohon pinus besar dan sisanya aku tidak mengetahui jenis pohon apalagi yang berada disini. Aku juga pernah mendengar cerita Kei bahwa dulu hutan inilah yang menjadi tempat Mio dan Mayu selalu bermain, dari mereka anak-anak sampai mereka dewasa. Dan ketika mereka anak-anak, Mayu mengalami kecelakaan , ia jatuh ke jurang yang untungnya tidak terlalu curam tetapi yang pada akhirnya membuat kaki kiri Mayu cidera dan tak kunjung sembuh hingga mereka tumbuh besar, dokter memvonis adanya cacat permanen di kaki kirinya, tapi tidak membuat kaki Mayu di amputasi. Setelah kejadian itu Mio merasa bersalah dan sering menangis meminta maaf, kecelakaan itu bukanlah kesalahan Mio sepenuhnya. Mio pun bertekad akan selalu melindungi Mayu. Mengigat mereka berdua membuat hatiku terasa nyeri, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka lalui. Sacrifice, Ritual, Penyerahan, Korban itu semua tidak harus terjadi kepada mereka.

Suara patahan-patahan ranting kering ketika aku menginjaknya menambah bising suara-suara yang aku dengar, sesekali aku mendengar suara bedebam benda yang terjatuh cukup keras, seperti buah kelapa terjatuh dari pohon nya, tapi aku berani bertaruh, itu bukanlah buah kelapa. Dan juga terkadang, samar-samar aku mendegar suara kekehan wanita itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk ku berdiri dan jantungku memompa cukup cepat, dan yang lain nya adalah suara jangkrik dan burung hantu, aku mempercepat langkah kaki ku agar bisa segera keluar dari area ini, sedikit peluh yang keluar di pelipis dahi, dan aku mengabaikanya. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama berjalan, menyusuri setiap langkah demi langkah dengan medan yang juga sedikit menyulitkanku menurun dan menanjak. Terkadang aku terantuk batu sebesar buah apel dan juga kemeja ungu ku tersangkut di antara ranting-ranting pohon dan sedikit membuatnya robek. Sekarang aku mulai menanjak, aku rasa ini jalan setapak. Jalan ini berbatu dan juga disamping kiri dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari tanah merah terdapat lumut dan akar-akar pohon yang menyembul keluar, tidak hanya lumut yang ada di dinding, disela-sela batu tempatku berpijak juga ada sehingga membuat licin. Ketika aku menyorotkan flashlight ke kanan ku, aku bisa melihat jurang yang dalam. Ini membuat mataku melotot, kalau tidak ekstra hati-hati aku bisa terpeleset, terjatuh dan akhirnya mati.

Dengan perlahan aku mulai menyusuri jalan setapak itu, peluh ku mulai menetes, debaran jantungku berdetak cepat, jalan setapak ini tidaklah lebar, malah sangat sempit. Aku harus merapatkan badanku pada dinding-dinding tanah liat dan berpegangan pada akar-akar pohon yang menyembul. Seperempat dari gagang flashlight aku masukan ke mulutku dan mengigitnya, menahanya supaya tidak jatuh. Untung saja beban ransel ku tidak terlalu berat. Butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sampai ke atas. Ketika di tengah jalan, batu yang aku injak mencelos ke bawah dan sedikit membuat tanah di permukaan longsor, jika aku tidak berpegang erat aku pasti sudah jatuh. Akibatnya aku harus melebarkan jarak ku untuk menghindari tanah yang bolong itu. Aku berhasil melewati tanjakan curam itu. Bajuku pun kotor akibat bersentuhan dengan dinding-dinding itu, dan membuat rambutku berantakan. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk merapikan rambutku yang ku ikat ponytail dan juga mengelap keringat. Flashlight yang berada di mulutku sekarang berpindah di genggaman tangan kananku, ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang yang membuat dedaunan, dahan ranting-ranting pohon bergerak tak tentu arah, pohon-pohon disekelilingku mengeluarkan suara dentuman-dentuman aneh seperti bertubrukan satu sama lain. Ini membuatku diam tak bergeming, mulutku menganga dan sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat, hanya kedua mataku yang sanggup bergerak. Di kanan-kiri ku, aku melihat patung 'buddha' ber ukuran 2 meter yang dibagian kepala nya sudah hancur dan disekujur tubuh patung itu terdapat bercakan yang aku pasti kan itu adalah darah. Seketika pandanganku menjadi buram, aku menutup kedua mata, dan telingaku, peluhku mengucur deras. Angin masih terus berhembus kencang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan ini semua. Tepat ketika sebelum aku melewati jalan setapak, aku melihat batu berukiran dua orang anak kembar yang terikat dalam satu tali merah di bagian pinggang, entah aku berhalusianasi atau tidak, aku melihat kupu-kupu merah di atas batu itu, ketika aku memejamkan mata dan membuka mata kembali kupu-kupu itu hilang.

Aku masih menutup ke dua mata dan telingaku sampai aku mendengar suara gemerincing bell dan seseorang menyebutkan namaku _"Chitannda, bukalah". _Reflek aku membuka mata, dan menurunkan tangan yang tadi menutupi telingaku. Kejadian aneh yang baru aku alami tadi itu sudah menghilang. Dan mataku hanya tertuju pada gadis kecil yang aku temui di kamar Kei dan di mimpiku, bola mata yang berwarna merah darah terus menatapku aku juga melihat 3 ekor kupu-kupu merah terbang mengelilinginya. Ketika kupu-kupu itu terbang mereka seperti mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan kecil mirip debu senada dengan warna tubuhnya.

_"Kesini" _Gadis itu mengucapkan nya dengan samar dan amat pelan tapi aku dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah maju. Untuk melangkah pertama kali kaki ku terasa berat namun perlahan kembali seperti normal. Aku tetap mengikuti gadis kecil itu tidak melepas pandanganku dari nya dan tanpa aku sadari aku tidak berkedip sedikit pun seolah tidak mau kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku menaiki tangga yang kira-kira lebarnya tiga meter, anak-anak tangga ini sudah banyak retakan nya dan juga keropos. Gadis itu berhenti di anak tangga paling atas dan akhirnya dia menghilang, langkahku terhenti sejenak dan kemudian aku melanjutkanya lagi. Ketika sampai di atas, mataku menangkap keindahan yang terpampar jelas, mungkin ini sedikit aneh juga. Aku melihat bola-bola lampu kecil bewarna oranye seperti matahari terbenam dan bola lampu berwarna biru, ukuran nya seperti kunang-kunang, tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah kunang-kunang. Ada banyak bola lampu kecil disini, mungkin ratusan jumlahnya. Di tempat ini juga aku bisa melihat bulan satu bulatan penuh, dari sini bulan begitu sangat dekat, seperti melihat '_super moon'._ Aku tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, indah, gumamku dalam hati. Yang membuatku mengerutkan kening adalah, di tempatku berada, terdapat kolam air yang lumayan lebar, mungkin lima belas kali sepuluh lebarnya. Kolam itu tidak membentuk satu bundaran penuh, tapi kolam itu mengalirkan aliran air lagi, ke suatu tempat fikirku, entah mengapa aku bisa berasumsi seperti itu.

Di pinggir kolam, aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilau, perlahan aku mulai menghampirinya. Berjongkok, dan aku pun mengambil benda itu. Benda itu adalah satu buah tusuk rambut yang terbuat dari perak dengan motif bunga sakura dan garis merah yang melingkar dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah yang lancip. Disamping tusuk rambut itu, aku juga menemukan buku dengan sampul berwarna ungu yang terbuat dari kulit.

Aku yakin buku ini sudah lama tergeletak disini, bisa terlihat dari sampulnya yang sudah sedikit memudar warnanya. Aku membuka buku itu.

**12 September 2000**

**(One)**

** Saat berada di hutan **_**'Kurogi'**_** tiba-tiba aku terpisah dari Hayaonagi, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku karena aku mulai panik berada di hutan yang mengerikan ini seorang diri ditengah pekatnya malam, tidak ada cahaya bulan yang membantu menerangi ataupun menemaniku. Aku berteriak memanggil nama Hayaonagi sekuat apa pun tetapi tidak pernah ada jawaban. Banyak suara-suara aneh yang aku dengar dan juga tidak bisa di terka. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat tiga ekor kupu-kupu merah, seperti terhipnotis ketika aku sadar aku berada di tempat ini. Di Minakami Dam, aku tidak tahu Hayaonagi sudah sampai disini sebelum aku atau sesudah diriku, jika belum. Hayaonagi! Jika kau menemukan buku ini, aku menunggumu di **_**'Manor'**_** itu. Cepatlah, aku takut!**

**-Chitose Makimura-**

"Chitose Makimura?" Namanya tidak asing di telingaku, aku rasa aku pernah mendengar nama ini entah di radio ataupun televisi. Saat aku ingin menutup buku itu, selembar foto dan selembar potongan koran terjatuh, aku memungutnya, mataku menyipit melihat foto itu. Terpampang jelas wajah seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu dan berwarna coklat, di samping kanan nya seorang pria memakai tuxedo hitam dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ya aku mengenali wajah mereka berdua. Mereka adalah jurnalis yang dikabarkan hilang ketika sedang mencari informasi tentang sebuah manor di dekat Misuno Hill. Dan aku yakin buku ini adalah milik wanita itu. Aku mulai membaca potongan koran yang terjatuh diseblahnya.

**21 Juli 1956**

**Polisi telah menelusuri dan mencari kejadian misterius yang ada di sebuah Manor yang jauh terletak di dalam hutan Misuno Hill. Pembantaian berantai terjadi di dalam Manor tersebut. Banyak sekali mayat yang sudah lama membusuk disana, dan juga banyak mayat yang di mutilasi. Bagian-bagian tubuhnya menghilang ataupun ketika di temukan berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Terjadi kengerian disini, polisi tidak menemukan jejak, penyebab, ataupun motif dari pembantaian ini maupun pembunuhnya. Pemilik dari Manor ini pun juga sudah lama mati. Akhirnya polisi menutup kasus ini, dan sampai sekarang masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya.**

Di dalam benak ku aku merasa ada yang janggal dari Manor itu, mereka berdua, bahkan sampai ibu ku pun pergi mengunjungi Manor itu dan tidak pernah kembali, Kei pun juga sedang meneliti tentang Manor tersebut, ada apa sebenarnya? Dan gadis kecil itu. Aku terdiam sesaat, perasaan takut sekaligus penasaran terus menghantuiku. Aku mendengar gemerincing bel tapi kali ini samar, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, suara itu berasal dari kanan ku. Tiga kupu-kupu itu muncul kembali, tanpa dipicu otak ku, aku bangkit dan mulai melangkah dan mengikuti tiga kupu-kupu merah. Mungkin mereka ingin menuntunku ke suatu tempat. Aku terus mengikuti mereka, menelusuri hutan mengikuti aliran air dari Minakami Dam. Seketika aku tahu kupu-kupu itu bernama _'Crimson Butterfly'_.

Mataku terbelalak lebar, di depanku berdiri sebuah Manor yang berdiri tegak dan besar. Dari bagian luar, aku lihat Manor itu sudah lama berdiri hingga di bagian atap dan dinding-dinding nya sudah mulai terkelupas dan kusam, akar-akar pohon juga melekat di atapnya. Bentuk Manor seperti Istana Kerajaan dahulu tapi dua kali lipat lebih besar. Dibagian puncak atap terukir patung seekor naga sedang melilit bulan. Aku yakin, pasti ada arti tersembunyi dari patung itu. Manor ini terlihat sangat jelas dan seratus persen persis di dalam mimpiku, di kelilingi oleh danau. Aliran sungai itu pun jatuh menuruni danau itu, seketika bau anyir menyeruak indra penciuman ku, 'Crimson Butterfly' menghilang, di hadapanku terdapat jembatan berwarna merah. Dan berdirilah gadis kecil itu, diam bergeming memandang lurus kearah Manor. Perlahan aku mendekati gadis itu, jantungku memompa cepat sehingga debaran berasa tak beraturan, aku terhenti di samping gadis itu. Peluh mulai bermunculan, ia menggandeng tanganku tanganya dingin dan sekujur tubuhnya pucat dan ia pun mulai melangkah perlahan. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, lidahku kelu. Sesekali aku melirik kearah gadis itu, ia pun juga melirik dan menatapku, bola matanya mendelik tajam ke arahku, aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Lilin-lilin disepanjang jembatan ini mulai menyala, debaran jantungku semakin lama semakin cepat dan nafasku mulai memburu mengetahui aku mulai mendekati Manor. Hawa mulai terasa amat panas, pengap dan berat. Setelah melewati jembatan itu, aku menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Gadis itu sudah menghilang ketika kaki ku menapak kan di anak tangga pertama. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu masuk, pintu ini besar dan terbuat dari kayu, kira-kira tingginya 3 meter, sekujur tubuhku mulai bergetar, berkali-kali aku menelan ludah dan mengeratkan genggamanku pada flashlight. Aku mengatur nafasku yang mulai tidak beraturan agar stabil.

_"Hurry, your mother is here"_

Suara itu berasal dari belakangku, tetapi aku tidak menoleh, aku tau itu suara dari sang gadis. Dengan gugup aku mulai memegang gagang dari pintu itu dan perlahan mulai mendorongnya ke dalam. Sedikit celah yang terbuka, tapi aku bisa merasakan udara dingin menyapa dan menusuk kulitku, ku akui bulu roma ku mulai bergidik. Ku buka pintu itu hingga semakin melebar dan aku mulai masuk ke dalamnya bersamaan dengan bunyi dentangan jam yang keras.

Kei, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku tau ini mungkin akan berbahaya, tapi aku berjanji padamu aku pasti kembali dan menemuimu.

Jauh disana aku dapat melihat Kei mengalami mimpi buruk, peluh dari tubuhnya mulai bermunculan, terkadang dia mengerang seperti menderita dan semoga itu bukanlah aku yang berada di pengelihatan nya.


End file.
